


The Tumultuous Fortnight

by Columbus



Series: The Tumultuous Fortnight [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Columbus/pseuds/Columbus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basic premise: What of the girl who theorized that Sherlock and Moriarty faked their own deaths because of a secret love affair was right?</p>
<p>This story takes place in the two weeks leading up to the (un) fateful day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tumultuous Fortnight

The day was June 1st of the year 2012. The occupants of 221b Baker Street were scattered about London, Sherlock Holmes off chasing after one of his suspects and John Watson sitting for tea and biscuits at Mrs. Hudson's when all the clocks in the city struck half past 12. 

"Well...it seems you've had quite the experience killing random innocent people. Some could even say you've perfected it to a science." Sherlock sighed with a smug grin.

"Oh," smirked James "like the science of deduction?" 

12:32.

"Oh Sherlock and his deducing, I swear one day he's gonna get so caught up in a case he's gonna run away with some criminal mastermind. I know I did..." The landlady from the upstairs flat was always telling these random stories, and John was always too polite to tell her that he really didn't care. Mrs.Hudson pecked and bobbed around him, setting up cups and kettles and plates for biscuits in a manner that almost made him want to grab her shaking hands, settle her into a chair, and just set the damn table himself, but soon she was done and giggling and framing her face with her hands in that way that was just so her. Eventually he just stared at her and laughed along to her non sequiturs and stories she'd seem to have started in her own head and finished out loud.

12:38.

The staring contest between Sherlock and his adversary had been going on for approximately four minutes. Both men feigned nonchalance, one tapping his foot and the other skinning an apple. The latter broke the silence in a manner that didn't betray his inner impatience, and in fact gave him the upper hand. They were both slightly impressed.

"You know Mr. Holmes, if you ever grew tired of saving people you could join me in intimidating the masses with intolerable wit and an aggravatingly sleek sense of style. Nice suit, by the way."

Mr. Holmes weighed a thank you by squinting and scanning for any sign of insincerity in the compliment. He found none.

"Thank you. I must say your American accent always somewhat surprises me. I've never known a Yank to be so cunning."

"Dont change the subject, Mr. Holmes. You. Me. Ruling the world. What do you say, is it a date?"

12:45.

Dr. Watson received a somewhat disappointing text from his partner, prompting him to excuse himself to the corridor so he could call and confirm what he'd just read. There was a fifteen second pause before Sherlock picked up. Once he did it was 12:46. 

"Hello?"  
"Hi. What is this about you going on a case without me?"  
"John, please, I'm right in the middle of-"  
"We take every case together. That is the rule. It's how we've always done it."  
"John.." the word came out in debris following a sympathetic click of the tongue.  
"Yes? Please explain to me what's so different about this case."  
"...it's dangerous."  
It was impossible for John not to laugh at the word.  
"Dangerous? Since when has dangerous ever been a problem for me?"  
"Oh-"  
"I was in the bloody military!"  
"You were a doctor, I doubt there were too many bombs in the infirmary."  
"Yeah, well there were enough to prepare me for you."

And here our beloved doctor felt his heart beating through his eyes as he held his breath. He wondered if that had sounded too womanly? Maybe if he'd said "life with you" it would've sounded less wife-y? Or "life as your friend"? 

Sherlock had been talking for numerous seconds now and John, not listening, cut him off mid-sentence with 

"I meant 'prepared me for life as your friend'"  
"What?"  
"Uhh...earlier, when....you know what, never mind, what were you saying?"

12:52.

Sherlock checked his watch to see how long this phone conversation had lasted. Six minutes. His and John's calls usually lasted no longer than three. Why wasn't he texting him? And more importantly, why wasn't he listening to him? 

"...I was just saying that I have on several occasions not involved you right away, have I not? But I always include you eventually. For all you know your little tea party with Mrs. Hudson was an essential part of my plan."  
He grinned as he heard John doing the same on the other end.

"And how the hell did you know I was doing that?"  
"It's my job to know. We're partners."

 

10:12.

The door to 221b creaked open very slowly, just slow enough and loud enough to be heard from the back bedrooms. Sherlock shut the door and plopped down onto John's chair. He soon realized, however, that Johns chair was at a horrendous angle to see the notes he'd pinned to the wall and soon he re-plopped himself onto the couch directly beneath what John referred to as his "Beautiful Mind Wall". His soft curls bounced along the floor between the couch and table as he settled into his battle station. He momentarily glared at the numerous maps and photographs, and then he disappeared into his mind palace, stringing imaginary thread between sheets of paper. A bead of sweat dripped onto his right eyebrow. How was Moriarty going about all this? Why would he sabotage his career and then ask to work together? What the hell was he planning? Or, if Sherlock knew better, which he did, what had he already planned? And why Molly? He wasn't even nice to Molly. 

"Ohhhhhhhh....."  
He said this part out loud, and with a dramatic eye widening for good measure. His mind was replaying the afternoon's events and soon it was clear as day. Right there. The dilation of his pupils. The compliment. Fucking Molly. And then, just as he gave a sigh of relief, his flatmate came from his bedroom, wearing only a silk robe. 

"Ok, your very loud attempt at sneaking in woke me up. Then, the sound of you marvelling at your own brilliance kept me from finally getting back to sleep, which I was very close to doing."

Unguarded Dr. Watson stared at him in tired annoyance. Mr. Holmes looked back with same sentiment. 

"Sorry. Next time I come home and you're asleep I will slide in like Kramer and just not give a damn, since the other way is so inconsiderate."

Pause. 10:51.

"You're the only man I know who can break into a vault at the bank with chewing gum. I find it incomprehensible that you can't get into your own house without sounding like an elephant." John sat in his chair and they shared a laugh. Sherlock sat upright on the couch. 

"So...James Moriarty. Is he as dangerous as you say he is?" They didn't make eye contact.  
"No. In fact that's the brilliant thing I was marvelling at earlier."  
"What is?"  
"He's in love with me."


End file.
